Bosses
Magicite has 12 bosses as of late. They are specific to their own biomes; only the Scourge can appear in more than one biome—they appear after 5 minutes if spent in any one district. Health is based on single player. Scourge Guardians *HP 50000 *ATK 9999 *Spawns vary, However not just one is spawned. 5 spawn at a time * Heals 100 HP every second * Can't spawn in towns * Can pass through walls * Strategy - run. * You cheated the game has respawn Chicken King *Drops potions on death. *Has ~300 health *Spawns only in Towns (chance to spawn after killing a chicken) *More than one can be spawned Strategy - wait for boss to jump, when it starts walking towards you, walk backwards and hit. Tyrannox Forest Biome * 20% chance to unlock its hat upon beating him. * 100 health * Charges towards you and occasionally drops "toxic meteors" from the sky * Lesser boss Strategy - Swing repeatedly at its head while slowly backing away. Alternatively, jump over it when it charges, and swipe at it from behind. Percyl Forest Biome * 300 health * Drops nothing * Has three attacks: Percyl will either leap towards you, slide towards you on his stomach or just swing at you if you're close enough. * 100% chance of unlocking the Pirate Hat after defeating him. Strategy - When he slides jump over his head, when he leaps dodge backwards Alternate Strategy - Same as above, but when he jumps get as close to him as possible and swing at him with a melee weapon.. Alternate Strategy - In a high place, shoot arrows or use a Bolt wand. Ice Queen Tundra Biome *The Ice Queen has a 20% chance of unlocking the Frost Crown upon defeating her. *HP ~200 (or 850 as stated in the main article) * Ice shards orbit her to act as a shield. * Drops - Ice gem, Mana Potions (Size varies),? Strategy - Melee is nearly impossible with out good timing. Shoot her with a ranged weapon until she dies. A dangerous yet somewhat viable strategy is to stand near her and use a sword to corner her into a wall. Giant Yeti Tundra Biome * Shoots giant snowballs that can pass through walls and runs after you. * HP (Please confirm) 200 Strategy - Ranged is the easiest way to go. If using melee, walk backwards as you hit him, but look out for his snowball attack. Mages could use a thunder bolt against him. Crystallized Hero Crystal Quarry Biome *Drops the Crystal Bow at a 20% chance (please confirm) *HP 300 Strategy - Ranged is the best way to beat him. Melee - avoid all attacks, go in swinging, wait a bit, avoid attacks, swing = WIN. Broodmother Cave Biome * 400 health. * Spawns upon a player destroying 3 spider eggs in the cave. There may be a possibility of spawning after two destroyed eggs. *Has the ability to go through walls. *20% chance to unlock the Spider Egg hat upon defeating her. *Drops - 0-2 small HP potions. Strategy - Wait for her to move, then attack when she's sitting still, try and get it over your head, so it goes above and beneath you ( try on the platforms ) Alternate Strategy - Shoot her with arrows and dodge away. She has no range, Or use Jelly Sword. The Skeleton King Dungeon Biome * HP 600 * The Skeleton king has a 100% chance of unlocking the skeleton king hood upon defeating him. * He shoots a fast fireball at you and then charges like the bee. After the charge, he stands (floats?) still so you can get an attack in. * Two or more of them can spawn in one biome at the same time. Strategy - Get a ranged weapon, shoot him until he dies, focus on not getting hit by the projectiles more than hitting him. Alternative strategy - use an upgrade of the zweihander or a jelly blade and avoid his attacks. These weapons can sometimes hit him twice in 1 swing, and themselves deal insane damage. Unfortunately, he sometimes goes in odd directions and the floor, and can thus sometimes be a pain to hit consistently. Black Dragon Volcano Biome *Can pass through walls like the Broodmother. *HP - 800 *Attacks by shooting 3 purple balls that deal 8 damage (each ball moves at a random speed), and also charges slowly. *Upon defeat, unlocks the Black Dragon hat. Strategy - Shoot with ranged or magic attacks until he dies, focus on dodging the fiery balls and bolts more than damage. Very similar to killing normal dragons, but easier to hit (he doesn't randomly fly into walls, as they do. You can also use an upgraded zweihander. Commander Crater Biome *Shoots a fast projectile and Madman mode shotgun fast projectile super speed and spaw 10 clones *HP 1700 Madman mode 50000 (Confirm) * It jumps whilst shooting. mad man mode junp * Stays at a distance. * Drops a Laser Sword which gives +75 ATK, swings fast but has short range. Strategy - Shoot with ranged attacks or magic, as melee is very difficult to efficiently damage the boss, a recurring trend. Axelark III He is summoned through the use of the Spirit Gem, which can be bought in the town for 2000 gold, and can be used in any biome except towns. His attack pattern is like that of the Broodmother; he will move toward you at a slow speed. He moves slower and stops more frequently than the Broodmother, but the pauses are shorter. He spawns with 2 blades that follow him and persist even after he has been defeated. Contact damage and blade damage - 7. Health - ~4000 (Please confirm) Strategy - As you can summon him, find a good room (Preferably a loop) with minimal hazards. You will want maximum space to maneuver, as there will be many things flying towards you. Ranged attacks are recommended, but more confident players can use upgraded zweihanders. Upon defeating this boss, the Spirit race will be unlocked. The Spirit is great for melee, starting with a Goldium Sword and a wooden axe, +7 HP and +3 ATK. Scourge Wall This is the final boss of the game encountered in the scourge lair in district 20. -covers the entire screen vertically -slowly moves from the left side of the screen to the right -4500 health -75 melee damage, 5 ranged damage -shoots projectiles with varying speeds -has no drops, instead you win the game upon beating it -also appears after 5 minutes passed in any district except towns (normal mode) and in 2 seconds in every district except for towns in madman mode Category:Boss